A Rare Unearthly Thing
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Edward Rochester and Raoul DeChagney are the new patrons of the Opera Populaire. While Christine has to choose between a vicomte and a phantom. Edward has stolen Meg Giry's heart. But will his dark secrets keep them apart?
1. Paris, 1890

"_Fantine," My mistress called weakly. I hurried over to see what was wrong. _

"_Madame?" I was worried. The Countess Dubois had been very sick for the past three months. The doctors said she was dying. _

"_Would you please pull up a chair and sit next to me." She asked. I did as she asked. But when she suddenly began to cough. I quickly got up and handed her the glass of water on her nightstand. _

"_Would you like me to get your son, ma'am?" _

_The countess shook her head and handed me the glass of water. I set it back on the night sand, but I did not sit back down. The Countess noticed and immediately said, "Sit, my dear." _

_I sat back down. The Countess Dubois was very king woman. I have served her for ten years and for some reason she has taken a particular interest. Two years after I began to work for her she taught me to read and write. She told me of her life before she married the Count. She told me about her best friend, the diva Christine Daae. She told me about the fight they'd had just before Christine was married. I thought it was rather sad. From what she told me it w just seemed to be nothing more than a misunderstanding. _

_I saw Christine at the market with her children a few times. I've seen her recently and when I do I get sad. She is only four years younger than my mistress and she is still healthy and beautiful while my mistress is sick and she is becoming greyer every day. _

"_Fantine," My mistress whispered. I snapped back to attention. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Have I ever told you about Edward?" _

"_No ma'am." _

"_Do you remember my fight with Christine?" _

_I nodded "Ye ma'am." _

"_Edward was connected to that." She started to stare out the window_

"_Ma'am?" I said, confused _

"_U was just remembering…I'll never forget the day I first saw him…September 19__th__, 1870…"_


	2. New Patrons

Meg's eyes slowly opened. She yawned and turned over to see that Christine was once again gone. _Another night spent with the Phantom. _Meg suspected. She rolled her eyes and tossed down the covers. Just then the door creaked open. Meg turned to see Christine slipping into the room.

"And where were you?" Meg asked, giggling

Christine blushed. "You know where."

Meg giggled. "Has he proposed yet?"

"No," Christine looked at the floor. "But he's going to. I know he is."

Meg thought about this for a moment. Christine had been seeing the Phantom for months now. She was helplessly in love. But Meg felt a familiar doubtfulness rise in the pit of her stomach. Could this man, the man nobody had ever seen, and who was supposed to be a killer and madman really love her in return? Or was this all just a game? "Christine-"

"No Meg! He's going to propose! He is!" Christine sighed angrily, having heard that tone before.

"Shhh!" Meg said as some of the other chorus girls started to stir. "Let us go outside, where we can speak more privately." Meg hurried over to the door and Christine followed her out. When Meg was sure they were alone she continued. "Has he made any hint of proposal?"

"No…but he said he loved me." Christine said with a smile.

Meg sighed. _Saying _you love someone was like a small promise, and yet Meg knew all too well how promises could be broken. "Christine, I know how you feel. You feel as though you are flying, as though you have found somebody who could love you for who it is you are, and will always be there. But Christine, you are only seventeen. How old is this man?"

"Thirty-two," Christine muttered, not meeting Meg's eyes.

Meg blinked, surprised at the great age difference, "C-Christine… he is thirty-two?"

"I know it sounds bad, almost as though he could not love me. But Meg, you do not see his eyes. You do not see his smile and hear his whisper. Age means nothing to him, nor to me. I love him, and he loves me." Christine said calmly.

"Christine…" Meg smiled sadly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt…"

"Don't worry, Meg, I won't." Christine smiled at her best friend one last time before turning to go back to the dormitories.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Meg was exhausted after rehearsals. The routines were becoming harder and most of the dancers were sore all the time. As Meg went down a dark hallway she heard voices.

"Someone will see," A girl giggled. Meg recognized the voice it was Christine.

"No one will see." A man said. Meg didn't know the man's voice, but as she drew closer she guessed it was the Phantom. Christine was up against a wall with her arms around his neck while the Phantom's arm was around her waist.

"Erik, rehearsals just ended, some one will see us."

"Fine." Erik sighed. "You'll come down to my lair tonight?"

"Yes." Christine nodded then leaned up to kiss him. Erik immediately kissed her back and the kiss quickly grew passionate.

"Well, don't we look cozy?" Meg said in a mocking tone. The couple jumped apart.

Christine's cheeks burned red, "Oh, Meg… I-I didn't-"

Meg held up her hand, "It's fine. I'll… leave you two alone…" She said with a smirk.

As Meg began to walk down the narrow hallway, she heard Christine call behind her, "No, wait a minute!" Christine turned to Erik, "I have to go."

Erik nodded, "All right…. I love you." He planted a quick kiss on Christine's lips.

"I love you, too." Christine said, eyes shining. She turned around and linked arms with Meg. "Let's go before your mother scolds us for being late."

Both girls laughed.

* * *

"Everyone! Andre and I have an announcement." Richard declared.

Everyone stopped talking and focused on the two managers.

"We would like to introduce our two new patrons, The Vicomte DeChagney and Monsieur Edward Rochester."

As everyone clapped, the two men made their way to the managers. The first was about five foot, and had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore what was obviously a brand new suit, and he looked happy, his lips upturned in a thin smile. The second man, however, wasn't quite as cheerful. He had short, dark brown curly hair. And he wore a brown coat. His face was solemn, and he looked bored.

Christine nudged Meg next to her, "Do you see the man in the blue suit? Meg, that's Raoul. The boy I knew from my house by the sea. I suppose you could say we were childhood sweethearts."  
"Christine, he's so handsome." Meg said, but her eyes were glued to the second man, Edward. His deep blue eyes darted around the room vacantly, as if he were seeing everything and still nothing. His eyes set on Meg, and he stared at her for a moment, and then broke the gaze. Meg looked down at her feet, suddenly embarrassed. She felt her face burn red.

Christine looked over at Meg, "Is something the matter?"

Meg thought for a moment, lifting her gaze once again to Edward Rochester, "Oh, no. Everything is perfectly fine."

* * *

**Rose Diamound has taken an interest in this story and we have decided to write it together! She wrote about half of this chapter, actually. We'll try to have the third one up soon! Review! **

**~Kate**


	3. Meg's Warning

Meg's eyes snapped open. She let out a shaky breath, and climbed out of bed. She looked out the window, to see the sun had only begun to rise, coloring the sky with a sour orange and pale pink hue. She shuddered with cold, running her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself. She slung a robe around her shoulders and walked over to Christine's bed, trying to shake her awake. "Christine," Meg hissed.

Christine groaned, "What time is it?" She muttered sleepily.

Meg looked out the window, guessing the time, "About six o'clock."

"Rehearsal doesn't start for three hours," Christine pulled the white blankets up over her head. "It's early."

Meg sighed; she went over to the largest of the seven oak wood wardrobes that held the chorus girls' clothes. There were seven wardrobe all filled with clothes. Meg opened it on of them and picked up one of her dresses. The dress was a sky blue, with white laces criss crossing across her back. She slipped out of her nightdress and put on a bodice, tying the laces as tightly as she could. She slipped the dress over her head, and went over to the half-sized mirror. She began to brush her hair with the large, patterned hairbrush. She stood up and examined herself, her golden blonde hair tumbling to her back. She opened the door and left the room.

Meg began to walk down the hallway in no particular direction, staring down at her feet as she went. Suddenly, she ran into someone, sending her jolting back for a moment.

When she looked up, her eyes wide and startled, she saw Monsieur Edward Rochester staring back at her. "My apologies, Monsieur Rochester." She said feebly. "I did not look where I was walking."

"Forgive me, Miss…"

"Giry. Meg Giry." Meg said quickly.

Edward gave a short smile, "Miss Giry." He stuck out his hand, "Edward Rochester." His voice was sharp.

Meg shook his hand, "A pleasure, Monsieur. I saw you yesterday at the rehearsal."

"Yes. My friend, Raoul, somehow convinced me to fund this opera." Edward sounded resentful, he spat Raoul's name with such vigor, and Meg almost took a step back.

"You know the Vicomte?" She asked timidly.

"We have… known each other for quite some. Since we were children."

"Then I suppose you have met Christine Daae?" Meg inquired. "She and Raoul knew each other as children."

An odd look crossed Edward's face, "Christine Daae?"

"Yes, Monsieur. She works with me as chorus girl. Did you know her?"

Edward wiped the look away, looking as careless as he had the day before, "I have never had the pleasure." He said tonelessly. Yet there was an empty ring to his voice that gave Meg the impression he was not telling the truth.

"May I ask Monsieur why you are up so early?" Meg asked just as tonelessly.

Edward stared at her with those razor blue eyes, "And could I not ask you the same question?" Without giving Meg a moment to respond, he said, "I wanted to find more about this opera. I wish to know what is so spectacular about it that Raoul forced me to come here. However, I am finding my stay here-even if it is only my first night-to be most unenjoyable."

Meg frowned, "What makes you say this?"

"I have received a letter." Edward said dryly, "A jest, I suppose. But hardly a good one."

"A letter?"

"Indeed. Signed O.G."

Meg felt a lump rise in her throat, "May I see this letter, Monsieur?"

Edward took a piece of parchment from his coat pocket, "I received it this morning. It was slipped under my door."

Meg's eyes moved across the letter, it read:

_Monsieur Rochester,_

_I would like to welcome you to my opera. However, perhaps I should tell you a few minor regulations. I expect my pay monthly, and I want box five reserved for my use. Of course Andre and Firmin have told you of me, and of my demands. Make sure these orders are obeyed. If they are not… well, Monsieur, they say all lessons come with experience._

_I remain your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

"Opera ghost," Meg murmured.

"Opera ghost? You must be joking." Edward said incredulously, taking the letter from Meg's hands.

Meg shook her head, feeling dizzy, "The… the Phantom of the Opera has been tormenting us for months now. He has remained unseen… perhaps that is why people call him a ghost. It is as if he is invisible, Monsieur."

Edward laughed sourly, "I refuse to believe such rubbish. Ghosts don't exist."

Meg gritted her teeth. This man was insufferable. "Monsieur… I suggest you heed such a warning."

Edward shoved the letter into his coat pocket, "And Miss Giry, I'd advise you not to command your patron."

"My patron?" Meg cried. "It is not as if you are above me!"

"Oh, is it not? And I suppose you have enough money to fund this opera house?"

Meg's cheeks burned with anger and embarrassment, "You have no right-"

"Have I not, Miss Giry?" Edward interrupted coolly, his voice uncaring. "Well, then perhaps you should step out of my path, and allow me to be on my way."

"With great pleasure!" Meg stepped off to the side, letting Edward pass her. Calling behind over her shoulder, she said, "Oh, and Monsieur Rochester, when you end up murdered for ignoring to the Phantom's wishes, and you cannot say you were not warned." Meg smirked as she turned around on her heels and left.

* * *

_The next morning, 8 o'clock_

Christine's eyes snapped open. Erik's arm was around her waist, and he was asleep beside her. She heard him stir, and then saw his eyes open. The two held a gaze for a moment; then Erik said, "Did you sleep well?"

"I always do." Christine whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. He put his hand on the back of her neck, and leaned her closer to him, kissing her deeply. Erik's hand ran down her back and up again, feeling her shudder on top of him. Christine pulled away, watching Erik intently. "Erik?"

"Yes?"

Christine's voice was soft and silky, "When are we going to get married?"

Erik sighed a bit sadly, "I don't know, Christine. Who would marry us? I, being what I am…" His voice trailed off.

Christine delicately slipped her fingers underneath the edges of Erik's white half-mask and gently lifted it from his face. She ran her fingers across his disfigurement, "I love it…"

Erik took her hand and kissed it, "Such an Angel. What did I do to ever deserve one so beautiful as you?"

Christine kissed him quickly, "You were yourself. All you need to be." She took Erik's hand in hers, "I want to be your wife…"

"And you will be," Erik assured, his voice filled with a passion and determination. "I promise."

"When?"

"As soon as I possibly can." Erik promised.

Christine nodded, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Christine. Always."

"Always." The words hardly left Christine's lips when Erik kissed her, bringing her toward him.

Christine pulled away, "I have a rehearsal in an hour. I need to get ready…"

Erik didn't bother to reply. He just pulled her closer, kissing her once more, expecting Christine to stay.

And she did.

* * *

_A few hours later _

"Miss Daae, the aria from act three please," Monsieur Reyer said. Christine nodded and began to sing.

"_Je m__e souviens de ses baisers_

_De son regard quand il me regardait jouer_

_A les yeux de mon père !_

_Les miens cherchaient ma mère_

_Je me souviens de tout, je me souviens de tout_

_Je me souviens de ces nuits noires_

_De sa voix fraîche sur mon front de cauchemars_

_Quand on a eu comme moi_

_Un père comme celui là_

_On se souvient de tout, on se souvient de tout_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon père ne comprend pas ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_J__e ma souviens de ces poèmes_

_Aucun amant ne m'écrira les mêmes_

_Est-ce aimé moins son père ?_

_Que de chercher un peu_

_Je me souviens de tout, je me souviens de tout_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon père ne comprend pas ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pouquoi en nous donnant la vie_

_Les meilleurs des parents oublient_

_Qu'un jour on partira loin d'eux_

_On était 3 ils seront 2_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon père ne comprend pas ?_

_Pourquoi ?"_

"Excellent as always, Miss Daae." Monsieur Reyer said.

"Thank you, Monsieur."

"The ballet from act 2 now, please."

Christine hurried off stage.

"You have a truly astounding voice, mademoiselle." A voice said. Christine turned to see Edward Rochester standing next to her.

"Thank you."

"You are friends with Miss Giry, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"What do you know of the Opera Ghost?" Edward said, ignoring her question.

Christine felt her heart freeze. "The Opera Ghost?"

"Yes, I received a letter from him."

"Oh. Saying what?"

"Some nonsense about his salary and whatnot. Miss Giry bid me heed the warning or something bad would happen. I suppose this is all just a practical joke."

"No, monsieur, the Opera Ghost has been haunting the Opera House since before I was born."

"Really?" Edward raised his eyebrow. "And what can you tell me of this 'Opera Ghost'?"

Christine took a sudden interest in her fingernails. "Nothing much. All I know is that he's said to live beneath the Opera House and nobody dares to go there."

"Really, Miss Daae. You can't believe in such nonsense."

Christine cast her eyes on Edward, "Monsieur, the Opera Ghost is more than just a legend, he has done things to this opera, sent notes, caused catastrophes. It would be best for us all that you do not question it."

Edward snorted, "All jokes played on you by some boy."

"Monsieur I warn you—"

"And I warn you, Mademoiselle Daae," Edward said in a low voice, "do not try my patience, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Edward straightened his posture, "Well, I shall have no more talk of this Opera Ghost or Phantom, or whatever he is. He is not there, Mademoiselle, I suggest you heed me." With that, he walked away, shouting over his shoulder, "Good Day, Miss Daae."  
"Good day," Christine said through gritted teeth. He didn't believe in the Phantom, the imbecile.

But he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

**The song Christine sung is Pourqoui from the French musical, Romeo et Juliette, de las Haine a l'Amour. Once again, half the chapter was written by Rose Diamond and it was edited by Clown Accomplice. Thank you guys! **

**Now please review! **

**~Kate**


	4. Anna and Edmond

Edward sat in his study, thinking. The only thing on his mind was Meg. She was different from the other girls he'd met. She was kind, perhaps frightened. Before his thoughts could continue there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He barked. The door opened to reveal Ellie, the maid.

"What is it, Ellie?"

"Miss Harper just dropped off Anna and Edmond." She said timidly.

"Send them in." Edward said getting out of his chair.

A moment later he heard feet running up the stairs. The door flew open.

"Papa! Papa!" The twins yelled running to embrace Edward.

"I've missed you two so much." He said picking them both up. He loved the feeling of having his two little Angels in his arms. He kissed them both on top of their heads, hearing them giving little giggles of joy.

"We've missed you too, Papa." Anna said. Edward gave them firm hugs, pull them close to his chest before holding them at arms length to look at them better.

"Now, what would you-"

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"What is it, Ellie?" Edward asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's a telegram for you. It say's it's urgent."

Edward took the telegram and read it.

"Damn." He said under his breath a moment later.

"What is it, Papa?" Edmond asked.

"I have to go to work…would the two of you like to come?"

The twins faces lit up and the both nodded.

* * *

"There you are Edward!" Raoul called.

"My apologies for being late, gentleman."

"And who is this?" Firmin asked, motioning to Anna and Edmond.

"Gentleman, these are my son and daughter, Edmond and Anna."

"Well it's a pleasure to have them," Andre started. "But do you really think an Opera House is the best place for children?"

"Monsieur Andre, I assure you, my children won't get in anyone's way."

"Well, moving on." Firmin continued. "We need to watch the rehearsals,"

He kept talking until they reached the auditorium.

"Now, if you will take a seat, we will begin."

Edward sat down then helped Anna and Edmond into his lap.

* * *

Meg peaked out from behind the curtain. Her jaw dropped when she saw Edward. He had two children sitting in his lap and he was actually smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Christine asked, causing her to jump.

"Look," Meg pointed to Edward.

"He actually looks happy." Christine said in disbelief.

"Miss Daae, you're on." Some one said, before Meg could reply. Through out the performance, Meg watched Edward interact with his children. The two of them seemed to adore their father and Edward's feelings appeared to be the same. He was smiling laughing quietly so as not to disturb his companions, but still obviously enjoying watching his children. Meg wasn't even sure that he had glanced at the show for the entire time he had been sitting down. After the show the children went backstage and started talking to everyone.

"Anna, Edmond, let the cast do their work." Edward said with a bit of a laugh. The twins went back over to their father.

"It seems Monsieur Rochester," Meg said. "You're full of surprises."

Edward turned around to face her.

"Ah Miss Giry…May I introduce you to my children, Anna and Edmond."

"A pleasure." Meg said to the children.

"She's pretty, Papa." Anna whispered loudly to her father. Meg blushed.

"Could she come to dinner with us, Papa?" Edmond asked. Meg opened her mouth, but Edward spoke.

"How about it, Miss Giry? Care to join us.

"Alright." Meg squeaked.

* * *

_My mistress coughed and I handed her the glass of water that was ever present on her bedside._

"_Ma'am?" I said after a few moments of silence. "May I ask you something?" _

"_Of course, my dear, ask me anything you like." _

"_Was Mr. Edward named after Edward Rochester?" _

_She smiled. "Yes…he was." _

"_And what about Miss Mercedes? Was she named after anyone?" I continued Mercedes and Edward Dubois were the youngest. They were also twins. _

"_Yes she was named after someone, Fantine." _

"_Who?" _

_My mistress smiled and continued her story._

* * *

The carriage came to a stop. Meg stepped out and nervously made her way to the door. Before she could knock the door opened.

"The master's been expecting you." A young woman said. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," Meg said, stepping into the house.

"That'll be all, Ellie." Edward said, causing Meg and Ellie to jump.

"Yes, Sir," Ellie said, scurrying out of the room.

"Now, Miss Giry, will you follow me, please." Edward led her to the dinning room where Anna and Edmond were already patiently waiting.

Edward pulled the seat next to Anna out for her.

Once everyone was seated they brought the food out. Anna and Edmond were talking non-stop. They were both interested in the Opera House and kept asking Meg questions, until Edward finally changed the subject. Meg couldn't remember when she had a better night.

* * *

Once Edward had sent the children to bed he had insisted that Meg stay for a little longer. He had been so insistent that Meg found it nearly impossible to say no, though if she were really honest with herself, she didn't want the night to end either.

"May I ask you something?" She asked. They were now set up in the living room drinking tea.

"Of course," Edward replied. "Ask me anything."

"Anna and Edmond's mother. Where is she?"

Edward sighed. "Her name was Mercedes. We'd only been married a little while before she told me she was pregnant. I can't tell you how happy I was. But the birth was hard on her and she died a few minutes after naming the twins."

"I'm sorry to hear that…but then why don't the children live with you?"

"I wish they could, but I travel to much."

"I see…"

There where a few moments of silence.

"Well, Monsieur Rochester, this has been a lovely evening, but I should be getting back to the Opera House."

"Of course. It's been a pleasure having you, Miss Giry. I hope we can met again sometime."


	5. Feelings

It had been a week since her dinner with Edward and the twins, but Meg couldn't stop thinking about them. The twins had adored Meg, as she did them. And Edward had acted had acted quiet civil, much to Meg's surprise. What did that mean? Did he like her? Or was he just being nice to her for the children's sake?

"Meg!" Her mother snapped. "Pay attention."

"Sorry mother." Meg said. She heard some of the other dancers in the back giggle. Meg was the best dancer there and she very rarely made a mistake. Just then the door to the dance room flew open.

"Sorry I'm late, Madam." Christine said. "I…over slept."

"Yes, just take your place." Madam Giry said, clearly annoyed. After a few more minutes of rehearsal, Madam Giry groaned. "Take five, girls. And wake up you're dancing as if you are dead!"

Christine hurried over to Meg. "Meg, I need to show you something." She grabbed her best friend's hand and took her to the dormitories.

"Christine, we don't have time."

Christine ignored her and pulled something out from her pillowcase. It was a small jewelry box.

"Is that-"

"Yes! He finally gave me the ring! I told you Meg!"

"Shh!" Meg hushed, but she was smiling. "I stand corrected. Now, let's go back." Christine nodded and put the box back in her pillowcase.

* * *

Edward's mind was full of Meg. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. _Mercedes _suddenly flashed in his mind. He missed her everyday of his life. But, even so, the way he felt about Meg was different than the way he'd felt about Mercedes. For a moment he felt guilty. When Meg had asked about Anna and Edmond's mother, he had lied, but he would tell her the truth…eventually. But what if she didn't return his feelings?

_I know! _Edward thought. _I'll invite her over for dinner again and then-_

_Slow down, Edward _He told himself. _You must do this slowly. You must do this slowly. You've already alienated her once, don't do it again. _

"Papa," Anna said, pulling on Edward's sleeve.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Do we have to go?"

Edward looked up and saw Ellie standing in the doorway with Miss Harper. He sighed. "Must they go?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Miss Harper said. "Monsieur Boucher wants them back right away."

"Alright." Edward kneeled in front of the twins and gave them both a hug. "You two be good and I will see you next week."

"Ok, bye, Papa." They said in unison. Miss Harper took their hands and led them out the door. When they were gone Edward sighed. Nicolas Boucher was Mercedes brother. Since Edward lived in England for most of the year, after Mercedes death Nicolas had insisted that the twins live with him. Edward had protested, but Nicolas had produced a document saying that if anything happened to her, Mercedes wanted Nicolas to take care of the children. Edward suspected the documents were forged, but without any proof he had to let them go.

Even when he was in Paris, he saw very little of his children. This was because Nicolas blamed Edward for Mercedes death. The two men had always hated each other, but Edward always tried to be civil for the twin's sake. Nicolas, on the other hand, had no problem with showing twins his dislike of their father. However, in light of recent events, Edward thought he would try to reason with Nicolas.

"Ellie!" He called. A moment later, the maid appeared. "Yes, sir?"

"Get the carriage ready. I'm going to pay my brother-in-law a visit."


	6. Nicholas and Mercedes

"So, Edward, what can I do for you?" Nicholas asked. Edward sitting in his brother-in-laws study.

"It's the twins, I want to see them more often."

"Not possible."

"Damn it Nicholas! They're _my_ children!"

"And my sister gave _me_ custody!"

"That document was forged!" Edward shouted, he could never spend more than ten minutes with Nicholas before losing his temper

"Your proof?" Nicholas smirked.

"I know Mercedes hand and that was not it."

"What marvelous proof." Nicholas said sarcastically. "I'm sure that will hold in court. Is that all you came for?"

Edward was furious. "Why Nicholas? Why? What have I ever done to you?"

Nicholas's calm demeanor was gone and he turned on Edward "You killed my sister! If she had married who I wanted, she would still be alive!"

"You don't know that!" Edward shot back. "She might've died anyway." He added quietly

"She was sick because of you!" Nicholas shouted. "If you had left her like I told you-"

"You know nothing!" Edward spat and with that, he stormed out of the study.

* * *

"How soon Erik?" Christine asked.

"Three weeks" Erik said, pulling her close.

"I can't wait." She beamed and gave him a quick kiss. "Now, I must go, I'll see you tonight."

Erik watched her walk away. He felt so lucky. This beautiful creature loved him. Erik gave a content sigh.

Yesterday he'd seen one of the patrons, Raoul DeChagney, ask Christine to dinner and she'd turned him down, saying that she had other plans. After Christine had left, Erik had seen the Vicomte's face. He was clearly not accustom to being turned down. Erik would have to keep on eye on.

* * *

_Paris, 15 Years Ago_

_Edward was bored. He'd always hated parties like this, but his parents had dragged him to them anyway_

_"You need to settle down." His father said. "It's high time you found a wife."_

_And now, Edward was leaning against the wall watching other couples whirl around the ballroom._

_"Are you not going to dance, monsieur?" A voice asked. Edward turned and found himself facing a girl about his age. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. Her dress was a simple, yet elegant pale blue dress._

_"I don't know anyone here" Edward tried._

_"Well that's no excuse because now you know me."_

_Edward chuckled. "Mademoiselle, would you care to dance?" He offered her his hand as the current dance ended. The girl took a moment think, putting on a great show, as if it was a very hard decision._

_"I would love to, monsieur" She said, finally and took his hand. The pair stepped out onto the dance floor._

_"Oh, may I ask your name, mademoiselle?" Edward asked, putting his hand on her waist._

_"Only if I may ask yours." She replied, placing her hand on his shoulder._

_Edward gave a small laugh. He was liking this girl more and more. "I'm Edward Rochester."_

_"A pleasure to meet you Monsieur Rochester, I'm Mercedes Boucher."_

_"The pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle Mercedes."_

* * *

**Well, now you've met the infamous Mercedes and her terrible brother...**

**GO REVIEW!**

******~Kate**


	7. Mercedes Surprise

_12 Years Ago_

"_Father," Edward said, sticking his head in William Rochester's study. "I'm going out for a bit." _

"_Very well." William replied distractedly. Edward exited the manor and got into his carriage. _

"_The Bouchard home." He told the driver. _

_A few minutes later the carriage pulled to a stop and Edward got out. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door. A moment later, the butler opened it. _

"_Hello Williams." He said offering the old man a smile. _

"_Monsieur Rochester." The butler gave Edward a slight nod and stood aside, allowing Edward to enter. _

"_I'm here to see Mademoiselle Mercedes." _

"_I'll tell her you're here." Williams said, closing the door. _

"_Edward!" Mercedes called. She raced down the stairs and hugged Edward, and then she turned to the butler. "Thank you, Williams. Please tell mama that I'm going to dinner with Monsieur Rochester." _

"_Of course ma'am." Williams nodded. Edward offered Mercedes his arm, which she took with a smile._

_They exited the house and he helped her into the carriage. When the door was closed Edward pulled Mercedes into a kiss. _

"_I love you." He said after breaking the kiss._

_Mercedes smiled. "I love you, too."_

_With one hand still firmly wrapped around Mercedes waist, Edward reached into his pocket and produced a beautiful diamond ring. He then slipped the ring onto her finger. If it was possible, Mercedes smile widened. "Now it's official." _

"_Now it's official." He repeated, kissing her again. This time it was Mercedes who broke the kiss, a look of distress on her face. "What is it?" Edward asked. _

"_I don't know." Mercedes put her hand on her stomach. "I feel strange. I-" Suddenly everything became fuzzy and Mercedes eyes rolled to the back of the head. She fell forward onto Edward. Edward was trying not to panic. He gently laid Mercedes on the seat and then he stuck his head out the window. _

"_Watson! Go to the hospital instead!" He shouted. The driver nodded and started on the new course._

_A few minutes later the carriage pulled to a stop and Mercedes began to regain consciousness. _

"_W-what's going on?" She asked weakly as Edward picked her up. _

"_You fainted darling."_

"_Edward there's something I have to tell you." She murmured. _

"_Later, darling, later." _

"_May I help you?" A nurse asked. _

"_Please she just fainted." Edward told her._

"_No Edward-" Mercedes protested, but to no avail. The nurse motioned for Edward to follow her. She led the pair to a small room. _

"_Lay her here and I'll have the doctor come see her in a minute. Will you please wait outside, sir?" _

_Edward nodded and gave Mercedes one last kiss on the forehead before exiting the room._

_He sat outside for what seemed like hours, he saw the doctor go into Mercedes room, but he hadn't left yet. Edward checked his watched. It had been two hours since they'd arrived at the hospital. Finally, the doctor exited Mercedes room and came over to Edward. _

"_Monsieur Rochester," The doctor smiled. "Congratulations are in order." _

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked. _

"_You're wife is pregnant." The doctor said. The words had barley left the man's mouth before Edward charged into his fiancée's room. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. _

_Tears lined Mercedes eyes. "I only just found out. I was going to tell you tonight. Please don't be angry Edward." She begged._

_Edward took a deep breath. "I'm not angry. Truly I'm not. But it means that we'll have to get married soon." _

"_How soon?" _

"_This weekend." _

"_But what about our families?" _

"_Either they'll accept the marriage or they won't." _

"_What about Nicholas?" _

_Edward's eyes narrowed. "What about Nicholas?" _

"_Well," Mercedes squirmed uncomfortably. "You know he doesn't like you. He'll make a fuss." _

"_I don't care about Nicholas." Edward remarked. _

"_Edward, what will we do if our families disown us?" _

_He sighed. "I've got an aunt back in England. She'll take us in, if it comes to that."_

"_I'm sorry." Mercedes whispered. Edward turned to her._

"_Mercedes this is not entirely your fault." He said, causing his fiancée to blush. "And all it means is that we're getting married much sooner than we originally planned."_

* * *

December 1870

"Meg! Pay attention!" Her mother snapped.

"Sorry mama." She'd been distracted all day. She was having dinner with Edward that night and she couldn't wait. It would be the first dinner that was just the two of them. Usually, Anna and Edmond would join them for dinner, but tonight the twin's uncle, Nicholas Bouchard, had forbidden them from going to their father's house. Meg had decided to ask Edward about this. It was very strange, she thought. Something must've happened between the two men.

Meg shook her head. _You can think about it later _she told herself. _For now concentrate on ballet._


End file.
